Panem on Fire
by VampireLover411
Summary: While Katniss is unsure of her feelings for Peeta, she has retuned home after the games to face her family and Gale who just might be jealous of her and Peeta. Violent actions occur and Katniss still has to answer the Capitol and it's angry President.


**A/N: I loved the Hunger games so I had to write a story about it! I LOVE Peeta and Gale but Peeta more! This is the movie version I guess.**

** Chapter 1: The Dangerous Part**

"Well I think I speak for all of the capitol when I say, we are all glad you've made it home," Caesar Flickman says warmly shaking mine, then Peeta's hand. I plaster on a fake smile and nod, squeezing Peeta's hand.

"The star-crossed lovers of district twelve, the victors of this years' hunger Games!" The audience goes wild, throwing flowers, kisses and even money at us. We both wave and laugh at the capitol. Then the interview is finally over. We are escorted and Effie greets us with a strangling hug and tears- but being not to smudge of ridiculous makeup.

"Oh I just _knew_ it! I knew this year District twelve would have a winner! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! From the moment I first saw you…" she rambles on and I have to smile and nod occasionally to let her know I'm still listening. Peeta links his fingers through mine, sending sparks to my skin. I ignore it and quickly kiss his cheek. Our first day back from the games and I'm shaking with a mixture of fear and adrenaline.

"Oh what a wonderful thing this is! The odds were _ever_ in _your _favor my dearest," Effie continues fluffing up her now cotton candy blue hair. Her lips are lime green with blue gloss, her lids have a shimmery aqua color on them with green lashes. She has the craziest dress on- silver with puffed out sleeves and a translucent skirt veil matching her hair. But I have to admire how brave she is. She must not care what anyone else thinks of her. Effie sighs deeply.

"What a long day! But we've got an even longer one tomorrow!"

"What?" both Peeta and I say at once. Cinna comes up behind her along with Haymitch- who is surprisingly still not drunk. They both congratulate us with even more breath taking hugs.

"I knew you could do it, Girl on fire," Cinna says winking. I smile again for the hundredth time. My cheeks are actually starting to hurt a bit. Haymitch guffaws loudly.

"Well Mellark, Everdeen, let's get you lovers to your rooms shall we?" Effie nods in agreement shoving us both to the entrance where we first got on the train.

"Wait, where are we going? What's happening tomorrow?" Peeta asks.

"You both need some rest, so sleep is in order," Effie begins in her silly capitol accent.

"You're going home tomorrow kids," Haymitch states simply. For the first time tonight, the smile that curves my lips is real. Prim…Mother…Gale…even Prim's goat.

"Home?" Peeta demands. He looks angry at the thought. Then I remember his abusive mother.

"We can't wait to get back," I exclaim brightly, giving Peeta a look. He frowns but doesn't say anything. Effie claps her hands and rubs them together.

"Well, all aboard the train! We've got a long journey ahead of us." I glance at Peeta and he looks distant and far away. I tell myself he has his father to look forward too, and that maybe since he won the games, his mother won't be so harsh. I lead him toward to train entrance since he's not paying much attention to where he's going. But Effie's right, we can both use some rest before returning back to district 12.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Oh just _tell_ me you love it!" Effie chirps in her bubbly voice. We're on the train about to go into a master bedroom with only one bed. It's a giant one, decorated with red velvet covers and plush pillows. The floor is made of shiny mahogany and the room has paintings of mocking jays and fruit. The picture of the mocking jay instantly brings a stab of pain to my stomach. It reminds me of Rue. But I know she'll be glad to know I won for her.

"It's nice," I reply. Then, "Um, are we sharing this room?"

"Of course," Haymitch answers. "Remember, we need everyone to think you're together."

"They don't need to if it's real," Peeta mutters. And I'm sure how I feel about that. I think I love him, but's hard to admit it; do I love the boy with bread, or am I truly _in _love?

"Well get some rest love birds," Effie slams the door behind us leaving me and Peeta to ourselves. He clears his throat and lets go of my hand.

"You want to change first?" he asks me awkwardly. _Crap_.

"Uh, yeah, turn around- no peaking!" He laughs and faces the door. There are two polished dressers on each side of the bed so I take the one on the right. The drawer has an ivory colored lacy night gown, a casual yellow sundress, and my outfit of the green tee and jeans. I strip off my dress, then turn around to make sure Peeta isn't looking-he's not. I pull on the night gown and kick off my heels.

"You can turn around now." He turns and his eyes widen

"You look beautiful," he says softly. I'm doing the best I can not to blush at his compliment.

"Ok you can get dressed now too." I playfully shove him towards to bed but he grabs my arm.

"You don't have to turn around," he whispers. My face gets hot instantly but I cover it by rolling my eyes.

"I'm not watching you get undress Peeta!" He shrugs.

"Suit yourself." I let him dress and see he's only wearing silky black shorts. His chest is bare revealing his…wow. I never noticed how muscular and defined he was. It takes me a few seconds to realize I'm staring. He grins and flexes.

"Like what you see?" Peeta's changed since the games. He's not the quiet yet outgoing guy he used to be. In some ways he is but sometimes he's kinda like Gale in a way.

"Oh please, lover boy. Let's just go to bed alright?" I climb in and sigh deeply. This bed feels amazing, much more comfortable than the one at home. Peeta climbs in with me and turns off the lights. We're both facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes. Mine always change colors; hazel, green and sometimes blue. But Peeta's are always the same blue.

"What?" I say softly. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Did you believe me back in the arena?"

"When?"

"When I said I had a crush on you forever?" He stares at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't believe you're the type of person to lie to me."

"Good. Because everything I said that day was true." I dart my eyes away from his gaze.

"Yeah I know." His hand reaches over and brushes a stray strand of my dark hair away from my face and rests his hand on my cheek. Once again that odd spark leaves his hand and warms my cheek. I don't what it is, but I don't want it to stop. He strokes my cheek and I close my eyes, enjoying his touch. I'm not sure if this is part of the act, but a little voice is saying, _Feelings don't lie. _

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Your family back home, they're proud of you, you know."

"Of course." There's a long pause. His hand is still on my cheek. Then he slowly tilts my face towards him. Before I can do anything, his lips meet mine and I don't stop him. I'm smart enough to know that this isn't pretend considering this room has no cameras. Peeta is the first person I've ever kissed. His lips are soft and cool and it's weird being this close to him. My mouth is open now and the tip of his tongue touches mine. I kiss him back a little more roughly because that spark is back again. The shy boy with bread has changed since the games. He rolls on top of me gripping my thigh. I'm thankful Haymitch and Effie's rooms are on the next section of the train's, but Cinna's (he wanted to observe District 12) room was right next to us. Peeta moans loudly and I have to try hard not to slap him.

". ..To be. Quieter!" I cry out in between kisses but I don't even care now. Let him hear, let everyone here the victors.

"Sorry," he murmurs but I can hear him hiding a laugh. His fingers trail their way to the buttons of my nightgown and as he undoes them my heart stops. What was he planning to do? Take off my nightgown?

"Wait, stop!" I shout and push him off of me. He looks confused for a moment.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't mean-," he's cut off when I press my fingers to his mouth. I sit up breathing hard and quickly fix my gown.

"What's wrong?" he repeats staring at me carefully.

"I-um...i thought we were just kissing…"

"What?" he looks surprised, not angry.

"We're not having sex," I say firmly although my voice quivers at the word. He suddenly looks shy and looks down.

"I didn't mean to get carried away." The way he says that makes me feel guilty. But I can't let these feelings get in the way of things. In two days I'll be back home and I have to compose myself.

"It's ok," I reply. "We should get some sleep before Effie gets us!" Peeta laughs.

"Beauty sleep is key!" he mocks. We crawl under the comfy covers and I can't help but lay my head against his bare chest. It's a friendly gesture.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't have to worry about your mother." There is no response but he's still awake.

"Good night," he says instead. And I close my eyes so I can leave the past events behind.

**A/N: Hope you liked! I watched the previews over and over even after I already saw the movie! R&R! **


End file.
